


Rosy

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affection, Beauty - Freeform, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Inspired by Music, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Romance, award ceremony, la vie en rose edith piaf, light - Freeform, the author is a sucker for romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand il me prend dans ses bras|When he takes me in his arms<br/>Il me parle tout bas| And speaks softly to me<br/>Je vois la vie en rose| I see life in rosy hues<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZ32WWXHyjg">La Vie En Rose</a><em>Edith Piaf</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy

_Ladybug is more beautiful than ever tonight_ Chat Noir thought. _And it's not the dress my father gave her; not a change of place or time. It's how I can see the stars in her eyes under these rosy lights. And if I look close enough, I can see my life_

The mayor's speech droned on. The two superheroes stood solemnly at the opposite ends of the podium as he thanked them for their service. Chat Noir tried to keep his eyes on the crowd that had gathered for this celebration but found it difficult to when his gaze wandered over to Ladybug. Occasionally she would glance back. A wink as the mayor mentioned Chat Noir's heroic deeds. A nod of the head as he kept on embellishing the events in his pompous, nasal tone. And as she caught him staring, a giggle that she quickly concealed. But a hand to the mouth couldn't hide the warmth in her ocean blue eyes as she stared back. His heart fluttered and a lovelorn expression crossed his face before the mayor's words drew them back into the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado the newest recipients of the medal of honor. Miss Ladybug!" The mayor extended his hand out to her.

Chat Noir's heart melted when he saw her reaction. A sparkle gleamed in her eyes as the audience applauded. Her lip trembled before it stretched upwards into a toothy grin. The spotlight's rosy light shone down on her as she turned. A pinkish flush spread across her skin as she bowed her head to receive the medal. Elated, she faced the crowd and held the medal out to them. 

"Thank you to the people of Paris!" Her voice resonated throughout the hall.

Everyone cheered. The spotlight bounced off of the medal and darted about the room. Chat Noir's heart raced as he followed the light's path. Everyone looked beautiful. It was if a little bit of Ladybug's aura snuck into that light and brought out the best in everyone, just as she had done for him. As the light passed over him, Chat Noir's heart pounded against his chest. It brushed gently against him like an embrace and his arms crossed over his chest as if to savor the feeling. When the light finally reached her, he held out his arms and shouted:

"Bravo! Bravo Ladybug!" 

She glanced over at him, overjoyed. His legs carried him over and he fell into her waiting arms. Her hands gripped his back as their foreheads touched. The spotlight shone around her, casting its halo around her long black hair. Her breath caressed his lips as he tenderly cupped her cheek. Then he moved in and kissed her. Her lips puckered up against his as she pulled him in. The rose colored light shone down on the both of them as they held on fast.

_Everything is rosy_ Chat Noir thought. _Ladybug makes life beautiful_


End file.
